comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma
Retired Marvel OC Noemi De Lorme is a high school grade who is now a now an Assistant Manager at a Quick Chek. Plasma is a low level hero who, well, turns into slime and fights crime in NYC. Background *Noemi was born in a small town just outside Paris. *She grew up in the city of Reims. *Growing up Noemi enjoyed rollerblading and spent most of her childhood and teen life on wheels. *When Noemi was 10 her father got a job at Stark Industries. So her whole family had to move overseas. *At her new school she had trouble adjusting to her new life. She got into many fights. *Noemi discovered her powers when she was 14, as she was showering and her body turned to a grey slime. *Noemi never tells anyone she is a mutant. *She found it harder and harder to stay in her normal form even more so in water. She had to practice and work with her powers in order for her to be able to hold her solid form for longer periods of time. *School for her was more difficult after she realized her powers but she was able to keep it hidden. *One day watching the news there was a report of Spiderman fighting hydro man and she sees how the villain could make weapons out of his hands. She tries it and found out she could do the same. She practiced it until she understood. *As she gained more control of her abilities and grew older she began to love them. She never showed them off to anyone but she wanted to. *After high school she decides not to go to college and choose to become a hero. *She got a job at a local Quick Chek and made it up to Assistant Manager. *She started going out looking for crimes but found nothing most of the time. She sometimes found a mugging or a drug deal but nothing big like super villains. *As a superhero she has gotten into situation that she thought she would be dead. The biggest when a drug dealer corners her and shot her in the stomach when she was in human form, she spent a long time in the hospital she told everyone it was a mugging. *Even though she mostly deals with low level stuff she has piss off a small gang of drug dealers who work parts of the city. She has stop there deals, shipments, clients. They dislike her and will shot her on sight. Personality *Noemi is a woman who does not like to rush into anything. She enjoys thinking things over and planning things out. She hates making split second decisions and will always second guess her actions. If a mission or attack fails she will think it over and over again see where it went wrong and try to come up with a way to be ready in a situation similar to what she was in before. *She does enjoy showing off not only her beauty but her abilities. She enjoys anything flashy and strange. She finds anything common boring and will try to dazzle it up. *She finds friends very important to her and she is not one to leave a friend behind. She will risk her own life to save a fallen friend. Logs *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale - The Finale to The Chess Board's plans, the Avengers and X-Men have a climactic brawl with the U-Foes over the steps of the New York Public Library! (MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering) *2012-05-02 - Bank Robbery Blow Out - Plasma, Laura, Candi, & Kensington come upon a bank robbery and try to stop it. Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired